winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Pet (Creature)
The Fairy Pets are magical creatures introduced in Season 4. Overview After Flora brought discarded toys to life and gave them wings, the Winx opened Love & Pet and a corresponding website and started to give Fairy Pets to Gardenia in order to bring magic back to Earth. Love & Pet Animals Families |-|Rock= *Ginger - Ginger is Stella's pet. She is a female pink poodle with purple eyes, a green bow pulling back her hair and two hot pink heart-shaped hair ties around her ears. She is very pampered and loves new outfits much like Stella. Like Milly, she also fights for Kiko's attention. She plays guitar. *Elvis - male poodle, plays drums. *Fiona - female dog, plays guitar *Vob - male dog, plays guitar *Chloe - female dalmatian, sings *Gino - male dalmatian, plays keyboard |-|Farm= *Belle - Belle is Bloom's pet. She is a white lamb with orange/yellow eyes and green hair with two red bow ties on each side. She loves adventure and always tries to make fun out of everything. *Tim - male lamb *Doris - female pig *Rudy - male pig *Zoe - female cow *Milo - male cow |-|Forest= *Pepe - Pepe is Musa's pet. He is a small brown teddy bear with big blue eyes and pink ears. He really likes to dance, but sometimes eats a little too much! *Lola - female bear *Frida - female chipmunk *Toto - male chipmunk *Mimi - female hedgehog *Bruno - male hedgehog |-|Party= *Coco - Coco is Flora's pet. She is a pink cat with green eyes, hot pink hair and a green headband with white flowers. Like Flora, she loves plants and lots of cuddling with those around her. *Eric - Male cat *Rosa - female furry cat *Jeremy - male furry cat *Lily - female green cat *Tony - male green cat |-|Miscellaneous= *Chicko - Chicko is Tecna's pet. She is a small yellow duckling with orange eyes and a small hairband on top of her head that ties together three little hairs. She is very much into video games and technology just like Tecna, but also loves to play. *Milly - Milly is Aisha's pet. She is a white bunny with light pink hair, blue eyes and two orange hair ties on her ears with yellow flowers on each. She enjoys working out and fights for the attention of Kiko. *Tiger - Coming Soon... *Paloo - Pallo is a turtle with a red bandana. Series Season 4 In "The Last Fairy on Earth," they first appear as damaged toys at Mr. Rooney's toy store that were set to be discarded. Feeling bad for them, Flora brings them to life. Hearing Mr. Rooney, Bloom relocates the Fairy Pets to her house. In "Dad, I'm a Fairy!," Roxy uses her power to make them talk, and they try to help Artu find out where the Wizards of the Black Circle took her. Comics Season 4 In the Comics the Fairy Pets debuted in "Issue 60: Future Adventures". The first pet seen was a turtle with a bandanna that belonged to Professor Stranizov. Later when the Winx traveled to the future, they downloaded the Fairy Pets from their own site, being Chicko the first pet downloaded. When the Trix attacked, the Fairy Pets almost flew away but were saved in time. In the end pets went to the past, to the Winx timeline, and stayed with the girls. In "Issue 67: Magix Virus," the Fairy Pets appeared inside the internet world and guided the Winx to a pile of data. Later on, the pets brought the emojis to eat the viruses and by such help the Winx to clean the internet from it. In the end the Fairy Pets exited the internet world with the Winx. Gallery Trivia *The Fairy Pets are similar to the Pixie Pets introduced in Season 2, as they both have wings and similar eye shapes. *The Fairy Pets have two plush lines, one by Jakks Pacific and another by Giochi Preziosi. Category:Animals Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Love & Pet Category:Earth Category:Magical Creatures Category:Comics Category:Fairy Pets Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Groups